Deep in the Azure Forest
by NoOneImportantHere
Summary: Hidden away in the Azure Forest lies a world you can't quite understand. This world would be a trial to anyone so why did it have to fall on a poor innocent to escape it? A Blazblue AU based on Fairy Tales and the motifs within them.


Our story begins in the forest of some vaguely defined country in some time period you probably don't know anything about. In that forest was a cottage and in that cottage lived 4 family members. There was the father Relius, who very likely hated everyone in his little family for not being smart enough for him, the mother Ignis, who was too tired all the time from living in a forest and caring for her family to care about other people, the older sister Ada, who only ever really loved her little brother and would gladly do anything for him, and Carl, the youngest child and only one in the family who still had his empathy for more then one person.

Each one had the same blond hair and blues and the same taste in purple clothing, they were former nobles you see. Relius had a workshop which he always frequented and occasonially brought Carl inside to learn of his trade. He would always tinker with his machines and build new contraptions to better the house, he didn't really care about the house but it was somthing. He didn't care if Carl remembered anything he showed him, he simply wanted a way to waste time with someone else. Carl enjoyed his time with his father and regularly told his father he loved him. Relius simply shrugged.

Ignis was always in the kitchen cooking whatever she could find. Ignis was the daughter of a witch and her very presensce caused things to go bad. The tea would boil over, the roof would gain a hole in it, the meat would spoil and the vegatables would not grow. Ignis would simply take anything she had that was edible at one point and cook it. The food was always horrid and both Relius and Ada complained. Carl was thankful for the food and always told his mother so. He didn't care if it was bad, it was his mother's cooking and he was content. Like Relius, Carl regularly told his mother he loved her. Ignis simply shrugged.

Ada was always in her room playing with her sewing needle. She would always take her teddy bears and and little dolls and sew little clothes for them. She made little dresses and suits that matched each member of her family. The bear got Relius' suit, cape and mask. The bear was then stuffed with needles with the deepest one where it's heart would be. The fox got her mother's gown and headdress and two large ornaments on it's crown. Thr fox was then tied by a rope and hang up by it's neck. The duck got her own clothing of a purple night dress, headdress and one large ornament on it's crown. The duck had it's eyes ripped out and it's stuffing both removed and replaced repeatedly. The owl got her little brother's cape, top hat and glasses. The owl recieved nothing more then kiss marks covering it's entire body and stress marks from being hugging far too much. Carl loved to play games with his sister and loved the attention she gave him. Carl regulary told his sister he loved her just as he had done for both his mother and his father. Ada simply smiled and shrugged.

* * *

"Where are we going, Father?" Carl was quite curious as to why his father had taken him so deep into the forest. Was it a new invention or perhaps a present? Was it a gift for Mother or Ada? I hope they like it, Father always works hard on his inventions.

"We're almost there, son. Just a little deeper." Relius marched through the twigs and prickly shrubs until finally he came to a stop. "There. This is what I was looking for." In the middle of this forest was a stump that was completely isolated. No paths or trees just a simple stump underneath the sun. It looked rather cozy if Carl was being honest. Relius walked up and stood next to the stump and motioned for Carl to step closer. As Carl stood under the sunlight he couldn't help but smile. It felt so inviting. They'd have to take Mother and Ada here soon, they'd love it. "Sit here, son. Sit here and wait." Relius motioned to the tree stump and Carl happily complied.

"Are you going to get Mother and Sister, Father? This is a nice surprize. I know they'll love it!" Carl smiled up at his father as he always did and Relius...for a small moment...looked rather sad.

"Just wait here, son. I'll get you when it's ready. It's important that you don't move from this spot until I get back. Understand?" Carl never noticed until now but he loved the sound of his father's voice. It was comforting and strong. He felt safe and happy hearing it everyday. Carl was glad to have Relius in his life.

"Uh-huh. Don't worry father, I'll be here when you get back. You can trust me!" Carl finished it off with a small salute and short bow of the head. Relius smiled at his youngest child and Carl couldn't help but be taken in.

"I know, Carl. You were always an honest boy. You make me proud, son." Carl beamed up at Relius as the man supplied the boy with some much needed praise. Carl couldn't remember the last time his father said he was proud of him but he didn't want it to end. "I'll be back before you know it, alright?" Relius turned back to the twigs and prickly shrubs and was about to leave when Carl decided to add one last thing.

"I love you Father!" Relius stopped moving for a moment and turned to look back at Carl. The boy still had the same smiling face he always had and looked at his father with the same loving eyes he always did. Relius stared at his son for several moments without saying a word. Finally, Relius walked up to his youngest son and, for the first time in either Clover's life, hugged his son.

"I...love you...Carl." Carl happily returned the hug with all his strength and began to cry tears of absolute bliss. Carl had never been this happy before and he didn't want it to ever stop. If only his whole family was here to share this happiness. Carl looked at his father, who had removed his mask was crying his own tears, and could only smile his innocent smile. Relius looked in pain and he spoke through hot tears. "No matter how we behaved we always loved you. We love you Carl." Tears kept falling down as Relius released his son and returned the way he came. As Relius walked on he turned to Carl one final time, tears still fresh in his eyes. "I love you and I always will. If you end up..." Relius paused but did not continue he continued down the path. Carl waved goodbye to his father's back and continued to smile and cry his tears of happiness. When Father comes back with Mother and Sis I'll give them all the biggest hug I can. I know they'll love it!

Carl looked on until he could no longer see his father's back. He sat on that stump happily and patiently waited for his return.

And he waited.

And he waited.

And he waited.

And he waited.

.

.

.

.

And he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope I can actually write this well. I've read a lot of fairy tales and I want to see how they match up with Blazblue. Hope you'll enjoy the read because I'm going to try to update this as soon as possible. Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Blazblue is property of Arc System Works**


End file.
